Langit
by sayakhilaf
Summary: Agaknya takdir memang tidak sekejam apa yang orang-oranng katakan. Takdir memang mengalir di celah-celah perasaan manusia. Buktinya, takdir masih mempertemukan bulan dan bintang, mempertemukan kembali Kaneki dan Touka. one-shoot.


**Langit**

 **Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul milik Ishida Sui**

 **Pair: Kaneki x Touka**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

* * *

Satu perempuan, satu laki-laki. Dua orang yang mengagumi dua hal berbeda. Laki-laki itu mengagumi bulan, mengagumi betapa indahnya benda itu di atas langit sana. Mengagumi betapa perkasa bulan itu, menjadi cahaya menyilaukan di malam gelap. Sedangkan perempuan itu, dia mengagumi bintang. Mengagumi betapa banyak bintang itu, bertabur, seperti cahaya lampu kerlap-kerlip, bersanding dengan sang bulan

Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya mereka mengagumi satu hal. Langit. Di mana bintang dan bulan bersatu. Di mana langit menjadi naungan seluruh makhluk. Yang baik, yang jahat, yang lemah, yang kuat, bersama bernaung di bawah langit. Bersatu, melebur.

Barangkali dua orang itu iri pada langit. Langit bisa mempertemukan bulan dan bintang, mejadikan dua hal itu suatu objek yang indah di pandang. Tapi tidak di bawah sini. Ibarat kata, laki-laki itu adalah bulan, dan perempuan itu adalah bintang. Sayang, mereka terpisah jauh.

Kaneki, laki-laki itu. Dia kehilangan sinarnya, membuatnya seakan buta, hingga tanpa sadar, dia pergi jauh, tersesat, kehilangan bintang yang selalu menemaninya.

Touka, perempuan itu. Dia masih setia menunggu, membesarkan hati bahwa bulannya akan kembali. Seperti bintang, dia terus meyakinkan dirinya untuk setia kepada bulan. Masih menunggu dan akan terus menunggu, tidak peduli bulan, tahun, bahkan abad. Baginya, sampai saat di mana nafasnya terhenti, dia akan terus menunggu bulan pulang, kembali bersanding bersamanya.

Malam itu, di dua tempat yang berbeda, mereka mendongkak. Menatap langit sambil berbisik, memohon. Jika takdir tidak sekejam apa yang orang-orang katakan, jika takdir benar-benar sesuatu yang mengalir, maka, bulan dan bintang, mereka berharap dalam hati masing-masing, kepada takdir, mereka ingin berjumpa, barangkali hanya berpapasan pun tak apa. Barangkali hanya saling menatap pun tak apa. mereka hanya ingin bertemu.

* * *

 **KLING!**

Lonceng kafe itu berdenting, membawa beberapa orang masuk ke dalamnya. Bau kopi semerbak, memenuhi indra penciuman, harum. Kaneki bernostalgia, merasakan de javu yang sangat dalam. Seakan teringat kembali hal yang dilupakannya, hal yang sangat penting. Seperti, sesuatu yang telah lama dicarinya,sesuatu yang mati-matian dia perjuangkan, hanya agar bisa kembali pulang ke sana.

Kemudian dia datang, seorang perempuan. Sangat cantik, anggun, tapi membuat dada kaneki sesak akan sesuatu. Kopi di nampan yang dibwanya di letakkan di atas meja, Kaneki menyeruputnya, hanya sedikit. Tapi air mata itu mengalir begitu saja, Kaneki sendiri tidak tahu, bingung, hanya saja, ada gejolak yang tidak tergambarkan dalam hatinya, antara, senang, sedih, haru, Kaneki tidak tahu yang ana yang dia rasakan.

"Ini," perempuan itu menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan, dengan senyum yang sangat menawan, membuat Kaneki teringat akan langit. Senyumnya sangat indah, seperti bintang, hanya saja, bintang itu terlihat menyedihkan.

"Terimakasih." Kaneki balas tersenyum, mengambil sapu tangan yang disodorkan perempuan itu.

"sama-sama,"

Agaknya takdir memang tidak sekejam apa yang orang-orang katakan, takdir memang mengalir, terselip di anatara celah-celah perasaan. Malam itu, takdir membuktikan kehadirannya,. Bulan dan bintang, mereka kembali bertemu. Kembali menatap wajah satu sama lain. Tak perlu bahagia, tak perlu istimewa, bertemu saja sudah cukup. Karena, bagi bulan dan bintang, tidak ada yang lebih indah selain pertemuan.

* * *

 **Fic ini berfaedah yidak ya? :v. gara-gara ane gaboed. SEKALIAN MERAMAIKAN PERNIKAHAN BANG KANEKI SAMA MBAK TOUKA. CIEE DAH KAWIN, DAH OTW PUNYA BABY. BUAT OM ISHIDA PLIS JANGAN MATIIN SALAH SATU DARI MEREKA YE OM, OM ISHIDA KAN GANTENG YEKAN. JANGAN SADIS-SADIS OM.**

 **Udah ah, makasih yang udah baca dan scroll sampe sini**

 **5:27 PM**

 **9 Juli 2017**

 **Salam gaboed, sayakhilaf**


End file.
